The Difference in Five Minutes
by Lucy Kent
Summary: What would have happened if Kristoff had arrived at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Spa five minutes later? AU Kristoff/Elsa
1. Prologue

**A new story I cooked up. This will be maybe ten chapters. I am not sure how often I will update due to my other MCs. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

In her icy palace atop the North mountain, Elsa was looking around at her handiwork with a mix of pride and pain. The very walls seemed to remind her of the horror on the faces of those who had found out about her... power. She explored the rooms, enjoying her high observation platform, and the two bedrooms. The first was obviously her own, the ice swooping around a circular white bed in the center. Curious she put her hand on the blanket, wondering what it could be, and found a blanket of snow. Curiosity got the better of her and she jumped into it, sinking into a snow cocoon. Anna would have loved it. Else closed her eyes against the tears. She didn't care that she had lost her throne, her home, or even her people. But she did care that she had lost Anna. But it was for the best, that moment when she had almost killed Anna had been burned into her brain. Else turned to her side and closed her eyes listening to the wind rushing through the ice, like wind chimes during the summer.

* * *

Oaken was sitting in his mountain cabin and shop, eyeing the snow outside when he was surprised to have his door opened. He looked over the girl, frozen, and obviously not dressed for the sudden snowstorm outside. But she looked like a good sort, so he tried to offer her the best he had. She took the clothes, and was convinced to warm up in the sauna before resting in his spare bedroom. Not a moment after the girl had gone into the sauna did another poor soul walk through his door.

This one was larger, and could almost be mistaken for a snow monster. But the snow burnt skin around his eyes gave him away. He tried to be nice to the man, tried to help him out, but the man insisted on paying so little for the last supplies in the winter stock. Than the man had the audacity to call him a crook. Right to his face. Angry he grabbed the man by his hood and through him out in the snow. Oaken couldn't resist slamming the door behind him to make a point. The lovely girl from earlier poked her head out from the sauna, but he reassured her that all was well.

* * *

In the stables, Kristoff set down his guitar and grinned at Sven. Sven nuzzled against him for a moment before lying down next to the hay that Kristoff had claimed as his bed for the night. He lay there for a moment, contemplating the magic coming from the North mountain. It was similar to what he had seen in his childhood, a trail of ice off a horse. And while he wanted to help the people of Arindelle, he was far more intrigued as to the source of the ice. It was beautiful and pure. Breathtakingly clear. He felt himself slip into dreams of clear ice, and snowflakes dancing around his head.

* * *

Anna couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in the bumpy bed of the cabin. The man who owned the store, Oaken, had provided her a bed for the night complimentary. Which was incredibly nice of him. But Anna found herself comparing this small room to her own at the castle. The one she had to leave because of Elsa. If Elsa had only _told_ her about her powers. Maybe she could have done something. She shouldn't have shot off the handle at the news about her and Hans. What did she expect? That Anna would always hidden behind all the closed doors? Images of the gentle faced Hans floated behind her eyes as Anna finally drifted off to sleep with plans to find Elsa in the morning and make her take back her ice.

* * *

In the darkening twilight Olaf lay among the snow and took in the breathtaking site above him. So many stars blinked and winked down at him, and in them he saw images of Elsa; his creator; of hugs; and of summer. Before going to sleep, some rabbits had whispered about it being summer. But Olaf was not fooled. This was not summer, this is winter. And winter has beautiful skies. And if these were winter skies, Olaf couldn't wait to see what summer skies looked like.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here is Chapter 1. I don't have a name for it yet. Also, i have had a few questions about the content that I wish to discuss now. This is a Elsa and Kristoff romance. I also do not know whether there will be lemons included or not. It will all depend on what happens. But if I get enough suggestions either way (Yay for Lemons, Nay for No Lemons), I may allow that to sway my choice. PM me with any questions.**

* * *

Kristoff was nudged awake by Sven as the sun slowly started to lift its head over the newly bleached horizon. Kristoff stretched every stiff muscle by pulling his arms high above his head, and pointed his toes as far as he could get. With a groan he released the position and let his face fall back into the relaxing scent of hay. He started to fall asleep again but Sven, having none of that, bit him on the butt.

"_None of that now! Up up up!" _The reindeer lectured as Kristoff rubbed the sore spot and glared.

Kristoff sighed and sat up, looking at his best friend. "Couldn't you give me five more minutes. The sun isn't even up yet."

_"But we need to get going. The snow has stopped._" Startled Kristoff looked outside and found that Sven was right and groaned in frustration. But only dared to close his eyes for a moment, knowing that he risked another bite if I tried to sleep once more. Finally he pushed himself up to standing and shook off the feeling of sleep.

Kristoff walked slowly over to where the sleigh was stored and took a quick moment to make sure that there was nothing wrong with it. Not that there should be, he _had_ just finished paying it off. With a grunt, Kristoff pushed the sleigh to the doors. After a moment, Sven's head was next to him, helping. The sleigh soon stood before the sliding stable door.

"Come on." Kristoff growled, sleep still flavoring his voice. He walked around the sleigh to open the doors of the stable. Sven happily went to his place at the front of the sleigh, and Kristoff secured him in, the last vestiges of sleep disappearing. He climbed into his own place by the reins and picked them up. "Let's go."

Sven grinned happily up at him before he slowly began to walk and the sleigh picked up speed, until finally they were flying toward the North Mountain with the ice wind whipping around them. Kristoff couldn't keep his whoop of joy at the sensation.

* * *

Anna was woken up by a shout from outside. Immediately fearing the worst she ran to the window and saw a shadow slip over the edge of a hill. Other then that, all was still. She looked at the horizon and groaned when she realized that the Sun had barely risen. But she was awake now. Anna trudged over to a bowl of water was sitting, having put it there herself last night, and washed the sleep from her eyes. She wondered if Oaken and his family were awake yet. She dressed in her new clothes then walked to the fire grate and took the now dry dress off of the rack and rolled it. Putting it into her knapsack, she couldn't suppress the sigh that her best dress was essentially ruined. She lay the night-dress that Oaken's daughter had lent her on the bed and made her way down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Oaken himself. "Guten Morgan Miss Anna."

"Good morning Oaken."

"You are up rather early today."

"I was woken up by a noise."

Anna watched at the man's face pinched in anger. "Yes, our other guest from last night, vas very disrespectful this morning. I am sorry." His face morphed from anger to shame.

Anna immediately grabbed him arm. "It is not problem at all. Thank you for letting me stay the night." Anna sighed. 'I suppose I should go." Anna turned to the door.

"Miss Anna?" Anna turned back at Oaken. "Vould you stay for the breaking of the fast first? Than I have a horse you may borrow to return home."

"I would love some breakfast. But, I am not going home yet. I have to find my sister."

Oaken sighed. "As you wish. But first, the breaking of the fast." Oaken took Anna's arm and led her deeper into the house and Anna giggled at his antics.

* * *

Elsa was disoriented as she woke up, surrounded by white. But moment's later it all returned; her powers out of control, Anna's face, but then the relief. Elsa burst from her cocoon of snow and gasped at the beautiful sight around her. The newly risen sun was shining through the ice she had created and Elsa could find no words to describe it. So she sat and took it in. The wind added a musical tone to her view and she felt herself relax.

But as the sun continued to rise, the sparkling quality of the light dimmed. Elsa climbed out of her bed and shook the errant snowflakes from her hair. She automatically went to the dining room she had made, for breakfast. But then she realized that she didn't have anything to eat. There was no fruit, no meat, just ice sculptures of them around the room. Elsa's stomach chose that moment to rumble in a very un-lady like manner. Elsa closed her eyes, and realized that there was nothing she could do. Unless she wanted to go back to Arundel and buy food, which she wouldn't do, she was going to starve.

Elsa closed her eyes and sank to the floor, her mind and stomach empty. After a moment she felt a tear fall down her face, and she immediately stood and ran to her room, where no one could see her, forgetting that no one was there. She fell back into the snow as her tears began to fall in earnest, and for the first time in almost 9 years, she cried. She cried for her loss of Anna. Not only now, but when they were children. She cried for their parents who had passed, leaving a huge burden on her. She cried out of fear of her powers. And she cried for the loneliness that had always pressed around her like a cage.

* * *

Sven and Kristoff held perfectly still at the sight before them. An ice palace. A dream come true, for Kristoff at least. Sven was the first to break the silence. _"Wow."_

"You can say that again buddy."

"_Wow_." Kristoff leaned forward and whacked his friends head.

"I didn't mean it literally." Kristoff took in the sight before him, admiring the artistry from afar. Then, in an almost daze, he climbed out of the sleigh and unhooked Sven. The two of them approached the stairs. Before taking a single step, Kristoff looked at the detail in wonder. His heart beat a little faster, knowing he would soon meet whoever had created this perfect ice. He then grinned at Sven and the two of them began to climb the stairs. But Sven soon slipped. After a few attempts, Kristoff looked at Sven. "Sven, you can't get up the stairs." He stated blandly

_"But Kristoff..._"

"Just... stay."

"_But..._"

"Stay!" Kristoff glared at his friend, trying to make a point. After a moment Sven relented, falling on his tail end with a huff. "I'll be right back." Kristoff promised as he turned back to the castle. He slowly climbed the stairs, feeling the perfect slope of the rails even through his gloves. At the top of the stairs he took another moment to marvel at the two doors that stood before him. It was a beautiful mastery of ice, and the layers of the ice made it semi-transparent, but not clear. Sven raised his hand and knocked on the doors. The sound that echoed made him shiver in delight. Than the doors opened before him, and he walked in. He looked at the hall, and was thrilled that nothing but ice made the room. A shifting of light had him looking above him and his breath caught at the ice chandelier that hung above him. Even from this distance the intricacies of the snowflake pattern was impeccable.

A noise had him looking at the top of the stairs that stood before him. And his eyes caught sight of something that made the chandelier's beauty fade in comparison. Kristoff closed his eyes and shook the poetic thoughts from his mind, before looking at the woman who stood before was human after all. But Kristoff felt the argument fade every second he kept looking at the woman. Finally she cleared her throat and spoke. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Her words sounded as though they were meant to be menacing, but the gentle quality belayed that. "My name is Kristoff." Kristoff took off his hat and bowed to the lady before him.

* * *

Elsa had finally calmed down, when she felt something. It took her a moment to realize what it was, but she slowly realized that she could feel someone touching her ice. She concentrated and realized that whoever it was, was slowly climbing her stairs. Clambering out of her bed she went to a wall where she quickly created a mirror. Looking at herself, she was pleased to note that her eyes weren't red and puffy like they used to be when she would cry as a child. She wondered if it had something to do with the ice. But then the person was at the door.

Elsa found herself walking as quickly as she could, without breaking decorum, toward the main doors. The person knocked. The sound echoed all the way up to her, moment's after her instincts had informed her of the act. She reached the stairs and slowly descended down them, only now realizing that this may be an attempt to kill her. She lifted her chin. She would show no weakness. Let them try it, she was ready.

At the bottom of the stairs she saw only a single man. He was looking up at her ceiling, and from this angle she could see an emotion she hadn't expected. Awe. This man was looking at her work without fear. She took another step, and the sound echoed lightly around the room. The man looked down and caught her eye. And his face remained filled with awe. There was no fear there. And she felt a profound sense of relief that at least one person wasn't instantly afraid of her on sight. But then she realized, that perhaps, he had not heard of her power yet. She hardened her heart and bit out "Who are you and why are you here?" But the words came out more gentle than she had intended.

There was a moment's pause before the man took his fur cap off and bowed to her. "My name is Kristoff."

"And why are you here?" She demanded, this time the words seemed to hold her true intentions and whipped through the air.

This Kristoff, looked up at the bite. But didn't seem intimidated, but rather seemed... delighted. That couldn't be right. "I came to find the crafter of the ice."

An interesting way to put it. But she lifted her chin. "I made the ice."

Once again this man surprised her. Rather than his face filling with the expected fear, he grinned at her. "Did you really?"

Without much conscious thought, she found herself descending the stairs. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid?" The man's brow furrowed.

"I control ice." She pointed at his left foot and the ice encased it.

His happiness dimmed, which was expected. But his next words were once again, not what she had expected. "I suppose you could kill me. If you wanted to. But I don't think you do."

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side as she continued toward him.

He remained silent until she stood just a few feet from him. "Someone who makes such beautiful ice couldn't be a killer."

She felt herself blink slowly, as what he had said began to process. But when it did, she realized that this man might just try to get close to her. For his own safety, she couldn't let him do that. She turned, and released his foot. "Go away. I came here so I couldn't kill anyone. Dont' tempt me."

"What about Arundel?"

She turned. "What about it?"

"If you came here to get away, and not kill anyone. Why have you cursed them?" He stared at her like she was a great puzzle. She shivered under his gaze, before his words struck her.

"Cursed Arundel..." She nearly whispered, fear sparking through her. What was he talking about?

"They are in a permanent winter."

Elsa's heart froze. Than it began to beat nearly twice as hard, as pain flooded her system. This was what not what has supposed to happen! She ran away so they would all be safe. What about Anna? What if she... Her thoughts stopped when he grabbed both her wrists, and pulled them from her face. She struggled from his grip. If he held on too long... he suddenly dropped her wrists and looked at his gloves, which were slowly freezing over.

* * *

Kristoff felt his stomach clench painfully as the woman before him broke down at his words. He stood still for only a moment as her hands went straight for her face, and her fingers tangled with her hair and she began to tug. Puffs of snowflakes and ice kept bursting from her fingertips. Then he noticed that a frost was quickly growing around her face, and he knew that she was trying to destroy herself. So he grabbed her wrists and yanked them from her. Tears were spilling down her face, and were freezing as they fell off her cheeks. After she had paused for a moment, she began to squirm like a fish, but he held on.

But then suddenly, his gloves felt stiff. So he brought his hand down and stared in shock as his gloves began to freeze over. He knew that his hands would be stuck so he quickly slipped the gloves off and flexed his fingers. All was well there. So he glanced up at the woman, and saw her looking at him with fear and she stepped away from him. He quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist again. She cried out and yanked desperately from him. He held tight and pulled her closer, not willing to let her hurt herself.

She didn't make much sense at first, but then he began to make sense of her words. "Let go, please let go of me. You are going to freeze! Let go!" He felt his heart warm for this ice woman at her words. She was worried for him. He yanked her forward and released her wrists so that she landed against his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her sobs grew louder and she pushed and pulled desperately. But he held still, despite the fact that his clothes were slowly starting to freeze over.

Eventually he had to stop moving, due to the stiffness of his clothes. She stopped struggling soon after and looked up at him with teary and fear-filled eyes. But then she stared at him in shock. He held still, and she slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. Her small and cold hand touched his cheek then flinched back. She slowly did it again, until finally her whole hand rested cradled against his cheek and she stared at him in wonder. "Why aren't you freezing?" She asked, and an ice mist caressed his lips and he swallowed nervously.

* * *

"When my family found that they couldn't keep me from working with ice, they blessed me so that ice and the cold would never bother me, nor harm me."

"Oh..."

"Now, while you are trapped. Tell me why you cursed them." The man said gently, as though she was a colt to be frightened.

But he was right, and she felt her grief and guilt try to take over. She was only able to keep hold of herself because of the warmth of the man. She admitted softly. "I didn't mean to."

"Can't you stop it?"

"I... I don't know how! I have always caused the snow, I've never made it go away." At her words, he seemed to pull her even closer and she felt herself slip and a few tears escaped. She rested her head on his shoulder, gathering herself.

After a moment he spoke again. "You are too upset. Just breathe." She felt him rock her minimally. She wanted to complain against such treatment. But it was so nice. She had been a child the last time someone had touched her. She was reluctant to let this sensation disappear. "Breathe." He insisted, as if knowing her thoughts had drifted. She followed his instruction and took a deep breath. It was cleansing. So she took another. And then a third. She felt her body relax. She had not even realized she was tense. "Do you have somewhere you can see Arundel?"

She thought about the castle layout for a moment and then nodded, thinking of the eastern tower. She had not yet dared going up it, knowing what she would see. But she couldn't bear to destroy it either. It was her way to see home again. He let go of her. "Lead the way." She nodded and turned to go up the main staircase, but she couldn't help glancing back every few moments, worried that he was just part of her imagination.

But they reached the top of the tower without incident and she took a deep breath before looking out the window. She immediately spotted the dark clouds that hung over her city. "I did that?"

She nearly jumped when his hand rested on her shoulder. "Yes."

"But how... how can I fix it?" She turned to him, begging for an answer.

He sighed and frowned. "I don't know. That is something only you can know. If I understood ice magic, I would help. But I know you can do it. You created this wonderful castle." He smiled at her softly.

His confidence boosted hers. She couldn't help but think that it couldn't hurt to at least try. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. She concentrated on the clouds. The seconds passed to minutes. And her confidence soon gave way to frustration. With a growl she whipped to him. "It's not working!"

"Breathe!" He insisted.

She did so, and going with her gut, grabbed his hand and turned again. His hand was to remind her that not everyone would be hurt by her magic. To remind her that he had been in awe of her power, not in fear of it.

But as she stared at the clouds, she could feel his warmth seeping into her skin, and she felt her concentration instead turning to the almost forgotten sensation. The feel of his rough hand grasping hers. The almost imperceptible beating of his blood beneath the flesh. The minute movements that he was not aware of. And slowly his scent drifted to her. It smelled of unwashed man at first. But then she slowly began to smell the winter scent on him. The crispness. And under it all, man.

"You did it!" She was shocked out of her thoughts at his exclamation and she turned and saw that the clouds were indeed scattering, and even from here she could see warmth creeping into the city much as it had into her hand. She turned back to him, with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you!"

He blushed and looked down. "I didn't do anything."

She lifted her unoccupied hand and lifted his chin warily, still worried her magic would freeze him. But then she stared him straight in the eye. "You brought a little warmth into my ice castle. That was all I needed."

He didn't say anything just watched her, a slight smile on his face. After a moment, she realized that they were still holding hands. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy the sensation. But then another sensation flooded her veins. Several people were climbing her stairs. She must have shown her fear, because he yanked her into a hug. "What is the matter?" He muttered against her hair.

She let go of him, just realizing that her arms had instantly curled around him. He stepped back. "There are men here. I don't..." She caught his eye once more. "I need you to stay hidden. I'll deal with this." Elsa turned on her heel and went for the stairs, heading toward whoever had arrived.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So I am sorry it has been so long. A few things**

**1\. This is the last time we will see Anna's point of view for a while so enjoy it!**

**2\. I used a lot of the lines from the movie for the Elsa/Anna interaction, with some editing.**

**3\. Don't hate me.**

**OH! And please REVIEW!**

* * *

Anna had just finished her breakfast when she heard the sounds of horses and men from outside. She looked up at Oaken and he smiled at her. He stood and walked outside. Anna sipped at her cup of tea, with her eyes moving from the door back to Oaken's family. None of them seemed to speak clear English like Oaken. It was a shame, but Anna was a bit relieved, as she wasn't sure what she could talk to them about. She lived in a completely different style, and she hadn't spoken to anyone but servants for a long time.

She was pulled from her musings, as the kitchen door opened up and Oaken walked through. Moment's later Hans was standing in the doorway, and Anna caught his eye. There was a flash of an emotion, but then relief filled his features and she couldn't help jumping up. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose into his chest taking in his manly smell. His hands wrapped around her seconds later. "Oh Anna, I was so worried!" His voice sounded a bit off, but she decided that he must be winded.

She stepped out of his embrace and smiled up at him. "Hans." She breathed his name, loving the feel of it on her tongue. "I am so glad you are here. My horse ran away from me yesterday."

"Your horse returned to us, and we immediately set out to find you. I am only sorry it took this long."

Anna felt her smile broaden. That he had been so worried to come looking for her immediately made her heart fill with a new warmth. "I am just glad you are here." A throat was cleared and Anna turned to Oaken. She felt a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thank you so much for the kindness Oaken. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, no!" The large man said as he waved his hands defensively.

"Well if you ever think of anything, just visit me in Arendelle." She leaned forward and kissed the man's cheek. "Now we should be going."

"Right you are. Thank you my good man." Hans nodded and then held the door open for her. Anna grinned at him before leading the way out. Outside there was a large group of men gathered, as they saw her they all crowded around her. Most of them expressed their relief, and Anna couldn't help noticing two of the men standing stoically at the back of the group. The taller of the two had large side burns and a full moustache But the younger caught her eye. He had large side burns also, but his eyes caught hers and she felt herself being drawn into them.

But she snapped out of her trance when she heard Hans speaking to the men, preparing to go back to the castle. "We can't go back! We have to find my sister!" She turned her eyes to Hans, begging him.

Hans looked as though he was going to argue for a moment, but then sighed and massaged his temples lightly. "Anna, I don't think that is a good idea. She has isolated herself, we should let her be." He let go of his head and reached his hand forward as though to take her shoulder.

Anna found herself stepping back automatically. "No! I came here to find my sister. That is what I am going to do!"

Hans sighed once more. "Ok. But you aren't going alone this time. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself last time."

Suddenly Anna realized what the results of Hans being there meant. "Who is watching over the people?" Hans opened his mouth for a moment as though to say something then closed it. "You need to go back! It could take days to find Elsa!"

"You aren't going alone!" He insisted.

"We will go with her, Your Highness." Anna turned and saw the man was the moustache step forward.

"You are from Weselton?"

"Yes M'Lord. We are Lord Weselton's bodyguards. He sent us to help look for Princess Anna. He would of course, want us to accompany her as she continues her search."

Anna turned to Hans to find him nodding his head. Hans turned to Anna. "You can go only if you let these two guard you. Otherwise, you are coming back with us."

Anna looked over at the two men. She really didn't want anyone else there when she spoke to Elsa, but Hans was serious. Anna kept her eyes from the second man, looking only at the one with the moustache. "What are your names?"

The moustache-man stepped forward and bowed. "Charles M'Lady."

Anna felt her eyes drawn to the intriguing one. As he stepped forward, she felt as though time slowed. She watched as his slicked back hair swayed gently in the breeze, how the snow had tinted his cheeks and nose red. He began to bow, and Anna shook the thoughts from her mind. They were too similar to when she had first met Hans. But she had Hans, she couldn't look at anyone else. She almost missed his name, so caught up in her own thoughts. But his deep voice imprinted his name, "Robert, M'Lady."

Anna forced herself to look at Hans. Hans was watching her carefully, so she quickly filled her face with love for him. "Very well. If you think it best Hans."

There was a moment's pause. "I do."

"Ok then." Anna looked at the horses gathered and spotted her own among them. "Than let's get going. The sooner we find Elsa, the sooner we can bring her back." She strode over to her horse, not waiting for the other two to follow her. Her beautiful horse greeted her happily, and she felt relief that she hadn't been hurt. She put her foot in the stirrup and swung up. She led her horse from the group, and only caught sight of the other two following suit from the corner of her eye. She led her horse over to Hans. He placed a warm hand against her leg, the feel of it clear even through the heavy skirt. "I'll be back as soon as we find her."

"Be safe."

"Always." With that Anna turned her horse and urged it forward.

* * *

Anna was relieved when Charles had spotted the castle on the North Mountain. It had only taken them a short while to lead their horses that way. They had to tie their horses a bit off, due to a large ice staircase that led to the castle. Anna couldn't help but be amazing at what Elsa had created. It felt as though her brain itched as she looked at it though. But she shook the feeling off and resolutely began climbing the stairs. About halfway she slipped and fell against a sturdy chest. Glancing up she spotted Robert. Gulping she stepped away from her.

"Are you alright Princess?" He asked, and Anna felt like he was far too close and yet too far. But her throat was dry so she merely nodded. Turning forward she closed her eyes for a moment to refocus her attention, and climbed the rest of the stairs. She found he mind focusing on Elsa the more she climbed, and once she was at the door, it was only a distant awareness of the man who helped her remember he was there.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Moment's later it swung open and Elsa stepped through. But she quickly turned to the two men, keeping her eyes focused on Charles. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

The door slid shut behind her and she walked bravely forward, slipping a little on the slick ice. "Anna?" Anna looked up and spotted her sister above her. She took a moment to take her in. This was not the reserved sister she remembered, this sister looked wild, and gorgeous.

"Wow Elsa! You look... different." Anna cringed slightly at the word. "It's a good different!" Anna rushed to assure her sister. Anna looked up and kept speaking, not quite sure what she was saying. "And this place it's amazing" Her words echoed around her a bit.

"Thank you." Anna turned back to her sister, and saw her sister looking proudly around her. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna felt the pang of loss for the sister she used to know. "I'm so sorry for what happened. If I'd've known..." Elsa cut her off.

"No no no." Anna watched with relief as she her sister show familiar ticks as her hands warded her off. "It's ok. You... You don't have to apologize." Her sister backed away more. "You should probably go." Elsa turned away from her. "Please."

Anna felt her heart ache. Her sister had never asked her to leave before. She always seemed to just leave. Maybe she could fix this... "But I just got here."

Her sister continued to back away, "You belong down in Arendelle." Anna heard the unspoken words.

"So do you." Anna said with all the conviction she had.

"No. Anna I belong here. A..." Anna watched as her sisters eyes turned to look above her for a moment. "Alone. Where I can be who I am." Elsa let out a pained sigh.

Anna wanted to bring up that it wasn't true, but she couldn't help but focus on her sister turning away from her. "Elsa, we were so close." Anna felt her voice speak in invitation. Hoping with all of her heart that she would accept. "We can be like that again."

Anna watched as Elsa smiled, but then her face filled with pain and sadness. Anna watched as Elsa took another step back. "No." Elsa's arms wrapped around herself, and Anna felt her hope start to die. "We can't." Anna stopped breathing as Elsa turned. "Goodbye Anna."

Anna had to do something. She took another step forward, trying. "Elsa wait!"

"No!" Elsa continued to walk away, and Anna stood frozen in the spot at her sisters denial. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Anna gathered her courage and climbed further up the stairs, trying to reach her sister. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Anna declared. And it was true, she had no fear, her sister would never hurt her. But her sister kept going. Anna focused on her sister, following her desperately. She didn't know what she was saying at this point, but she was hoping that something she would say would make her sister change her mind. All the hurt that had accumulated over the years started pouring out, and it was all Anna could do not to cry.

Finally her sister stopped moving. They were standing in a room where the sun glistened through the window. Anna hoped that she had changed her sisters mind. "Anna." Elsa turned to her, and Anna saw the determination in her sisters face. "Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

Anna came closer. Elsa had to come with her. "Yeah... But..."

Elsa held up her hands again. "I know you mean well. But leave me be. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Anna approached her sister's turned back and pressed her hand to it. "No!" Elsa jumped back. Anna looked down and watched her glove slowly begin to freeze over. Suddenly panic filled her, and she tried to take it off. It was stuck frozen, freezing her fingers.

"Elsa!" Anna couldn't help but cry out. Looking up for her sister's help, she saw Elsa backing up again, but this time there was a flurry of snow starting to swirl around them.

"Anna! Go away! You can't... there's no way to escape the ice inside of me." Anna wanted to follow the retreating form, but the wind was battering at her, and Anna kept trying to tug the glove off. Looking up, Anna caught the sight of a form entering the storm from the left. She didn't recognize whoever it was. She cried out for Elsa, worried.

* * *

Kristoff had been tracing the designs in the ice with his finger when he heard a voice approaching. From the words, Kristoff had no doubt that whoever was talking was trying to convince the lady of the castle to go back to Arendelle. It was obvious that the person speaking knew the lady, so he stayed where he was. But moment's later he heard the lady cry out. Than seconds later, the speaker cried out "Elsa!" So that was the lady's name.

But he heard a rising wind, and opened the door. Following the sound he found himself standing in another tower, but this was containing a snow storm. In the center stood Elsa, and before he knew what he was doing, he was pushing through the wind to wrap his arms around her. She struggled at first until she looked up and saw who he was. She leaned forward, and whispered. "Help my sister. Help Anna. Please!" He caught her eye and saw the tear. He wiped it away before it had time to melt.

Pushing through the winds which were starting to calm down, he found a girl tugging at her glove. Spotting the blue tint, he knew it was frozen over her hand. He took the hand from her grasp and ignored her as he examined the shape. He spotted a weak point on the outer edge of the glove, signs of previous use. Glancing around on the floor quickly, he spotted a small piece of ice about the size of his thumb. Picking it up he held it to the weak point. Carefully he smashed the ice on the point, and the ice glove opened a seam that ran on the outer edges of the glove.

Taking the two parts apart he dropped them, and began to rub the hands between his own, until they warmed of their own volition. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Elsa standing with their back to them. But Kristoff noticed the slight shaking, and knew the lady was crying once more. So he turned the other girl toward the stairs and walked her toward them, his hand on the small of her back to prevent her from turning.

"How dare you handle me like this!" She spat angrily.

He ignored the comment, and grabbed her arm, keeping her walking forward. And the stairs, he muttered "Be careful." The little hellion struggled and tried to get away from him, but the ice worked in his favor, her balance much less sure than his own practiced footing. Finally they stood at the top of the staircase that led to the main doors. He turned the girl to him. "Look I don't know who you are. But you need to leave."

"How dare you tell me to leave!" She yanked her arm from his grasp. "I'll have you know that I am the Princess of Arendelle, and if I want to talk to my sister. It is my right!" The girl continued to speak to him, but Kristoff was stuck with the realization that the lady upstairs was not just any Elsa. But Queen Elsa. He suddenly felt so insignificant.

He lifted a hand to her mouth, silencing her. "Princess, I am sorry to be rude. But your sister needs to be left alone. At least while she learns to control her power. She could hurt you if you are here too soon."

"Control her power?"

"Of course!" Kristoff looked at the incredulous girl. "All power can be controlled to a certain degree. Your sister will learn how. But until than, you are only worrying her by being here."

The girl suddenly looked him up and down. "And who are you to tell me all this?"

"Just a friend." Kristoff sighed and led the girl down the stairs once more.

"I'm not leaving without Elsa!" She insisted.

"Princess. Please. Give her this." They paused and the girl looked him in the eye.

"And what should I do? I don't know how to run a kingdom. Elsa was taught all that. What good can I do? We need Elsa!"

Kristoff smiled at her words, knowing that there was love there. But there was no doubt in his mind, that if her little sister was alway around, or if Elsa had to always worry about the people. The power would grow out of control. "You will do fine. Tell me, which do you think is more important. The people? Or your sister?"

"My sister of course!"

"Than give her the space."

"I..." the girl closed her eyes. "Fine. I... Hans will know how to rule the country. But I will be waiting to Elsa. Whenever she returns."

Kristoff nodded his head. The girl paused only for a moment before continuing down the stairs on her own for a few more steps. But then she paused and turned back. "What about the winter?"

Kristoff smiled at her again. "It is already warming up. Arendelle is being released from the icy spell."

"You better be telling the truth." She glared a hand on her hip.

"And why would I lie?" She narrowed her eyes but then moments later turned and continued down the stairs.

Right before she went through the doors she called out. "Take care of my sister." And then the girl was gone.

Kristoff didn't hesitate. He immediately rushed back up the stairs and to his lady's side. He turned her away from the wall she was facing, and was surprised to find she wasn't crying. But she pressed her forehead to his chest and took deep shuddering breaths. He wasn't sure how to react to the Queen. But followed his instinct and wrapped his arms around her. "Things will work out." He reassured her, and felt as the tension slowly slipped out of her body. Moment's later he realized she had fallen asleep standing. Gently, he lifted her and carried her out of the room, peeking through doors until he found a bedroom. He laid her on the bed and was surprised when she sank into it. But almost laughed at the snow blanket that made up the bed. Figuring, she would be alright for a little while, Kristoff decided to go and check on Sven.

* * *

After the door shut behind her, Robert and Charles rushed to her side. "Are you ok Princess?" Charles asked. Anna immediately noticed that each of them had crossbows.

"What are those for?"

"Just in case." Charles said.

"In case of what?" Anna demanded pressing close to him. "My sister wouldn't hurt anyone!" Anna started down the long staircase. "Let's go!"

"And your sister?" Robert spoke up.

"She's staying. And we are going!" Anna heard them following her down the stairs after a moment and she continued down. She was surprised to find a reindeer standing near their horses, but he stayed out of reach of the three of them. She noticed the reigns on the beast, and wondered whether it belonged to her sister's companion. But she ignored the beast and mounted her horse once more. "Let's go."

* * *

The sun was starting to set before they had gotten back to Oaken's, and the Anna couldn't' help but watch the dark nervously. The sky was barely lit when a wolves howl ripped through the night. Her horse started and threw her. Once again she landed on the ground to watch her horse flee, the snow having melted already. But then suddenly there was an arm around her waist and she was being lifted. She found herself sitting in front of Robert. "Stay quiet Princess." He whispered directly to her ear and she shivered at the husky sound.

Charles suddenly gave a shout and shot a bolt from his crossbow into the trees on his left. There was a yip, and Anna suddenly realized that they were in real danger. Fear froze her, and time seemed to move slower. She was relieved when she spotted the trail that led to Oaken's. They would be there soon. But then Charles' horse gave a scream, and Anna looked over to see Charles get pulled from his seat by a wolf and the horse taken down by three others. But then they were past the sight, and she couldn't see it anymore. "We need to help him." Anna said, unaware of tears running down her face.

"I have to keep you safe." Robert replied, speeding the horse on. Anna felt her body begin to shake as the tears started. Fear and sadness seemed to take over her and she clung to the arm wrapped around her waist. She wished the gates had never been opened.

* * *

Olaf found the morning to be unusually warm. Looking around he spotted the ice from the trees starting to melt. Olaf was excited, and wondered if this meant that summer was truly coming. He explored and found that there was green underneath all the white of the snow, fascinated he explored. But as the day went on, he felt himself start to warm. Olaf went to his favorite tree and sat beneath it. The sun set, and Olaf watched at the darkness revealed the night sky. Olaf looked at the lack of snow all around him, and looked up at the sky.

"Yep." He said the tree. "The summer stars are prettier than winter stars.

* * *

**Don't hate me please! With the changes in plot, I could find no way to avoid that ending.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had issues, was writing more for my MC's, a few more one-shots. This fell to the wayside and I feel terrible. But all around... YAY FOR THE NEW CHAPTER! I want to tell you what to look forward to, but that would ruin stuff. So I won't. I will say this, I thought a lot about Elsa and Kirstoff and their pasts (not directly stated in the movies, but implied) when writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy **(and...you know... review... maybe?)

* * *

Elsa woke slowly, and when she opened her eyes she found herself once again surrounded by snow. Sitting up slowly, she realized she had already missed that gorgeous moment she had seen the night before. Than the realized that Kristoff was not in the room. Not that it was proper, but before she knew what she was doing; she was out of the room and looking for him. A strange panic filled her when she couldn't find him. She was nearing a panic when she spotted something from one of the windows.

She looked out, and saw a sled being led up the hill. The man who was sitting in the sleigh, jumped from his seat, unhooked the beast pulling the sleigh and grabbed a bag from the items on the back of the sleigh. He looked up for a moment, seemed to speak to his beast, and then began climbing the stairs. Elsa was nervous about this new visitor and was hiding behind a wall she had frosted over to keep herself invisible. She felt incredibly weak as she waited for the doors to open. She knew that once she saw who it was, they would never know she had hidden crouched behind the wall. But she wanted to see them before they saw her.

She didn't notice that she stopped breathing when the doors began to open. But then the man walked through and pulled off his hood. Relief flooded her and spilled from her mouth as she recognized Kristoff. Her body seemed to take control, and all of a sudden she found herself wrapping her arms around his form. He hardly hesitated before he hugged her back. She took a deep breath in. Her heart beat furiously, both in joy at being able to touch someone without worrying about harming them, and with the nearness of this man.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but she realized that she was not acting like a proper lady. She felt herself flush as she pulled back and turned her eyes to the bag he carried so that she didn't have to look at his face quite yet. "Good Morning Kristoff. What did you bring?"

"Morning, M'lady." Elsa's head shot up.

"No! I am Elsa here. I am only Elsa..." She trailed off as she caught his eyes, and a strange warmth flooded her at the happiness that seemed to leak from his eyes at her words.

"Elsa." He seemed to taste her name and it sent odd shivers down her spine. But this time her training held, and her body didn't budge. But she couldn't look from his eyes, and she licked her lips nervously. He seemed to see straight through her. And he wasn't looking away either.

* * *

Kristoff had woken up not long before the sun would rise, and he groaned slightly. Standing up from the chair he had slept in, he stretched the new kinks that had found their way into his back. He released another quiet groan and glanced over to the bed. The blanket of snow-covered everything but her face. Her face looked so peaceful that he smiled at her. He was glad she hadn't woken up during the night, she had obviously need the rest.

Slipping from the room, he went looking for food. He was planning on having her breakfast ready when she woke. She was royalty and would probably be expecting that. But he was surprised to find that the only things that even slightly resembled food, where ice sculptures in what appeared to be a big dining room. When he realized this, Kristoff felt his heart ache for the sleeping woman upstairs. He didn't think she could survive on snow alone, he knew he couldn't. So he went out the main doors, using the dawn light to carefully go down the long staircase.

Sven was sulking by the sleigh. Kristoff felt guilt sweep through him as he realized he had left his friend out in the snow all night. "Sorry buddy."

"_Oh?"_

"Yes. I shouldn't have left you out here, things just got a little... hectic inside and Queen Elsa fell asleep, and I didn't want to leave her alone, and I ended up falling asleep in the chair next to her bed... what?"

During the explanation, Sven had appeared more and more interested. It was when Sven had snickered in his reindeer sort-of-way, that Kristoff exclaim. _"Queen Elsa? As in the Queen? And why would she let you near her in the first place?"_

Kristoff sighed. "I don't' know buddy. But she seems to be all alone. She doesn't even have any food."

"_No food?_"

"Nothing. Just some ice sculptures that look like some fruit."

"_How will she survive?"_

"I don't know..."

"_How will we?"_

Kristoff thought of this, and remembered something from his childhood. Thinking quickly, he calculated and realized that there was a snow cabin not too far from the North Mountain. The Ice Men who had helped raise Kristoff before he had met his current family always kept them stocked in case someone got snowed in. Because it was summer, if Kristoff brought the food from the cabin there to the ice palace, it shouldn't cause any problems. In fact, once winter started to come around again, they would have to restock it anyway.

Kristoff told Sven the plan. _"And what about the Queen?"_

"What about her?"

"_What if she wakes before we get back."_

This was a valid point. But he could think of no way to let her know that he was leaving without waking her. And he was very reluctant to do that. "We will just have to try to get back before she wakes up."

Sven didn't seem to think it was possible, and Kristoff silently agreed, but he began to hook Sven to the sleigh. He figured he could just beg forgiveness if he was too late.

* * *

The cabin was sealed up tight, and it took Kristoff some serious work to get the door to open. "The wood must have expanded with all the melted snow going into the air." He walked over to the cupboards, opened them, and felt his mouth hang open a bit. This had to be the most well stocked cabin he had ever been to! He took about three-fourths of the supplies, loading it all on to the sleigh. He was surprised to find that even the perishable supplies were fairly fresh, and he nibbled on a slightly bruised apple as he and Sven headed back toward the mountain. It didn't take long for them to reach where the snow began, and not long after that to arrive back at the castle.

He was surprised to find that they were back only slightly after the sun had fully risen from the horizon. Jumping from his perch he grabbed the bag of apples after un-hooking Sven. "_Don't forget me this time!"_ Sven insisted.

Kristoff nodded his head. "I won't. I'll see if Lady Elsa would provide a ramp for you to come up to the palace a little later." Sven nodded and accepted this. Kristoff glanced up at the beautiful castle and knew that he would soon be speaking to an equally beautiful woman. It made his palms slightly sweaty just thinking about it. Even with all the advice he had been supplied with by his family, he had never actually been around such an attractive woman for such a long time. But he wiped his palms on his pants and climbed the stairs.

He was surprised that the doors opened before he even reached them, shrugging slightly, he entered the main room and pulled his hood off. There was a noise from above him, and he watched as a blur ran to him. When the weight finally pressed to his chest, and his arms had automatically wrapped around the smaller form, did he realize that this was Elsa. Queen Elsa... he reminded himself. But it was hard to remember that when she fit so well in his arms. The scent of frost on a crisp night drifted from her hair, and he breathed it in.

But then she was pulling back. She didn't look at him, but was instead staring at the bag of apples. "Good Morning Kristoff. What's in the bag?"

Remembering his place he responded. "Morning M'lady..." but before he could go on she caught his eye and glared.

Worried he held his breath, but then he heard her words. "No! I am Elsa here. I am only Elsa..." She wanted him to call her Elsa. She didn't care that they were from two different worlds. They could be friends. The last word tasted sour, but he did not even dare for more than that. He may not have spent a lot of time around women, or humans for that matter, but that didn't mean he didn't acknowledge that they led to very different lives. After she had control over her power, he would be probably be cast aside. But that was very hard to remember, when she looked at him like that.

She was staring him straight in the eye, he would have been nervous, if her own blue eyes hadn't enraptured him. They glowed like the ice one would find coating Sky Lake during the winter. It was the most beautiful sight, and her eyes were so much more. His eyes moved from her eyes when movement from her mouth caught his eye. She licked her lip, and it was mesmerizing. Realizing he was staring at her lips a little too much, he turned his eyes back to hers. He watched as she took a very hesitant step forward. They were closer now, the shape of their breath disintegrating at the same spot between them.

She licked her lip again and this time he found himself stepping closer. Close enough that they could have hugged again. But they weren't. He was looking down at her, and she was looking up at him. Their breath was one, and time seemed to halt for just a moment. Than her lips were coming closer. He gulped nervously before closing the distance.

His lips lay against hers for a moment. She pulled back and he almost panicked, but she was just changing the angle. And that was good. This was perfect. They kissed slow, and Kristoff felt his mind freeze over. Despite being a controller of ice, her lips were so warm. They were so soft. So right.

Eventually they pulled back and stopped kissing. Kristoff felt the welcome weight of her arms around his neck, and he realized that he had wrapped his arms around her waist at some point. He shifted his pelvis slightly away from hers, not wanting her to know just how much their kissing had affected him.

But their eyes had never left one another, and he saw hers begin to work once more. He didn't step back, he didn't want to, but he was prepared for the reaction. Or so he thought. Because the first thing she said was a breathy, "wow." And he couldn't resist pulling her back and kissing her a little more firmly. He wanted to taste her, to press his tongue to hers. But he felt that this wasn't the time. He had never kissed a woman the way he was kissing this gorgeous and powerful one in his arms before. He also had a sneaking suspicion, that she was just as inexperienced as he was. So he would let her set the pace.

* * *

She hadn't meant to kiss him. But she was so glad that she did. The first kiss had been absolutely breathtaking. Just as she read that all first kisses should be. She felt nerves at the back of her mind about her inexperience, as he seemed to know what he was doing. He seemed to know exactly what to do to make her mind waver. Her thoughts were scattered and disjointed as they kissed a second time. The feel of his warm muscular arms pulling her closer, while his lips seemed to dance and press against hers in a dizzying rhythm.

She began to feel warmth pool between her legs, and felt panic fill her. She, of course, knew what came from kissing. She knew what kissing was meant for. And that had always panicked her. Not only because she had always assumed it would be impossible, but because the thought of becoming that vulnerable was chilling. And the thought of it now, was cooling the new heat, and clearing her mind. She kissed him just a few more times, pulling the kiss to a close. She didn't want this to be the last time thought, and she thought desperately about what she should say when they were done kissing.

When they pulled away finally, her mind still was blank, but her mouth found the words she was looking for. "Thank you." The look in his eyes was worth it, and once again her words had him kissing her again. But this time it was a simple and quick kiss, and for some reason this one made her knees go weak even more than the previous two.

A momentary awkwardness filled the air, and she was relieved when she spotted the bag which now lay on the floor a few feet away. She walked over to it and picked it up for him, the top was open just a little and she peaked in. Her mouth instantly watered and her stomach rumbled in complaint. The sight of the apples in that bag looked more tempting than even the feast at the coronation ball. Kristoff chuckled. "Go ahead, I know it's not much, but I thought you might like breakfast that wasn't made of ice."

A grin broke across her face, and the sensation was one she hadn't felt in such a long time. But she pressed the feeling of melancholy aside and reached into the bag. She noticed that the apples weren't completely fresh, but she didn't care as she bit into the apple. It was still juicy and some of it slipped past her lips and down her chin.

The taste of the apple, after nearly 2 full days without anything to eat, instantly became the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. A low sound rumbled from her throat as she swallowed, and she felt herself blush. She had never made a sound like that before. She glanced nervously at Kristoff and found him staring at her with an intensity that made her spine shiver once more, though she couldn't have kept that in for all she was worth.

* * *

Kristoff had to force himself to remain where he was when he heard Elsa moan like that. She glanced at him nervously, and he had to swallow to keep from walking over to her and tasting the apple in her mouth. Desperately he thought of anything to say that would change the mood, something... or someone. Latching on that he opened his mouth. "M... Elsa. My friend, Sven, who is a reindeer by the way, would like to come up to the palace."

She seemed a little confused but then nodded her head. "He is welcome, of course."

"Well he can't see to be able to climb the stairs. They are too slippery for him at the moment."

"Oh." She blinked a few times thinking before smiling at him. It wasn't as big a smile as the one she had given him a few moments earlier, but it was still beautiful and made his heart beat a little faster. "I have an idea." She walked over to the main doors and they opened before her. Standing at the top of the stairs she placed her hand on the top step, and he watched as every step was coated with something.

"What did you do?"

She was staring at her hands a little wondrously, as though she couldn't believe they had done what she asked. "I melted the tops slightly and covered it with frost. It should make it so he doesn't slip."

"Shall we check." He held out his arm automatically, doing something he had seen a royal man do one for a woman. He almost pulled his arm back, but she hooked her hand on the crook of his arm and nodded. He understood at once why they royalty walk like this, well at least the men. The feeling of her delicate hand place on his arm, made him nearly swell with pride.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found Sven sitting there patiently. Kristoff waited until Elsa released his arm before he walked over and rubbed his friends head. "Sorry about the wait pal."

"_I can see why it happened."_

"Shhh." Kristoff hit his friends head a little. Suddenly, he remembered being a small child when other kids would make fun of him for talking with his reindeer and he turned nervously to Elsa. But she didn't seem to find it odd at all, instead she approached Sven cautiously. Sven sniffed at her a moment, and Elsa cautiously lifted her hand, after a quick moment, her hand was coated in a thick frost and she ruffled the reindeer's head."

"You don't have to do that you know, Sven is blessed the same way. Not even his hair will freeze."

She turned large eyes to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sven was my only friend, and they wanted to make sure he would be my friend for a long time. He will live longer than other reindeer, and my family made it so I could hear his thoughts." Kristoff looked down at his feet as he continued, not quite sure why he was telling her everything. "When I was younger I was made fun of at first about talking to myself out loud."

"But you were actually talking to Sven." Elsa responded. Kristoff looked up and caught her understanding gaze.

"Yeah. And so I started saying everything that he was thinking out loud myself. I almost don't realize I do it anymore. I try not to do it around humans at all. They all think I'm crazy."

"You aren't crazy." Kristoff looked at her, and found her suddenly closer than he had expected. She laid a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile, and he saw an understanding in her eyes once more. "You did what you had to."

Without really knowing why, Kristoff pulled Elsa into a hug and stood there for a few moments. She didn't argue just rested her cheek against his chest and breathed deeply. After a little while though, Sven made a snorting noise, and they pulled apart. "Sorry pal."

"_Buddy, Pal, all you want is a really good..."_ Kristoff immediately stopped saying what Sven was communicating, and Kristoff glared at the reindeer.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I was just trying to keep from repeating everything aloud, especially because you know I am not talking to myself." Unwilling to let Elsa know the rest of his crude friend's thought.

"I kind of like hearing what he is saying. Do you think your family will let me understand him as well?"

Kristoff felt himself freeze a little. It sounded like she wasn't planning on leaving him at all. And she wanted to meet his family. Kristoff gulped nervously. On one hand, he wanted to say no. He had no idea how his family would react to him bring a woman with him. On the other hand, he didn't want to say no to her at all. He would even give her his sleigh if she asked.

Upon realizing this he nodded his head. "I don't know if they can let you hear what he is thinking, but we can certainly go and ask them. They may even have some advice for how to control your powers some more."

"Really?" Elsa looked so hopeful that he hoped with all his heart that they would have something to help her.

"I hope they do."

"I do too." She grinned at him, then gestured to where the sleigh was sitting. "So what is all this?"

"Food."

She looked at him, it seemed, with wonder. "How did you get so much food so fast?"

He felt a small blush fill his cheeks and he mentally shook away his pride at being able to get her food. "Before I moved in with my family, I lived with the Ice Men. They were the ones who taught me everything I know about ice. They have huts around the mountains for anyone who gets lost in a snowstorm during the winter. It looks like the nearby cabin was recently restocked."

"Won't they need all this for the winter?" Elsa eyed the supplies nervously.

"They restock at the beginning of winter as well. There shouldn't be a problem, I did leave some food behind anyway."

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I will get all this up into the castle. We can go visit my family in a few days, if you really want to."

She nodded her head firmly. "I do."

"Ok."

"Ok."

They grinned stupidly at each other for a few moment's more until Sven once again snorted. Blushing, they looked away from each other. Elsa helped Sven up the stairs, and created him ice quarters that she thought he might like, and Kristoff took three trips to get everything to the palace. Securing the sleigh where no wonders might find it, he went up the castle and found Sven's new room and found Elsa curled up against his side petting his head absently. The sight etched itself into his memory.

* * *

**So? What did you think? **

**Next up: Elsa meets with Kristoff's family of Trolls, and they have a very familiar response.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright. I'm back (sorta). I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And I hope to have the story completed before Christmas (at the latest). This chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. I used the original troll song but changed some lyrics to fit Elsa.**

* * *

He held out his hand and she took it immediately. Stepping over the log that blocked their way she stumbled slightly and landed against him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her to make sure she was safe. He felt a blush grow and quickly released her again. She smiled up at him gently, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Are we almost there?" She asked and he nodded his head.

Swallowing to clear his throat he answered. "We aren't too far." She nodded her head, and then wrapped an arm around his. Automatically he bent his arm and she placed her palm on it. He gulped and was suddenly glad that Sven wasn't there. Sven, grudgingly, had stayed to guard the castle. Elsa had built some icy protections, but they wouldn't tell her if someone had snuck into the palace.

Nervous, he felt himself babbling about his family, but she just gently smiled at him again and insisted that she wanted to meet them. Smiling down at her again, he heard a noise. Looking up he saw nothing, but he was glad for the distraction. He had almost given into temptation and kissed her. Again. He hadn't kissed her since bringing back the food. Sometimes she looked at him like she wanted him to kiss her, but he had to be imagining it. She was Queen. No matter how much she said otherwise.

With relief, he realized that they were at the clearing. Using the excuse he stepped away from her intoxicating spell and began to greet his family. They all seemed shocked for a moment for none of them moved for a moment. Than all of a sudden his entire family was saying hello. The little ones jumped into his arms as they were wont to do, but the additional weight almost took him down. Grinning he set them on the ground and turned to Elsa, she was kneeling down and shaking hands with his adoptive mother. Bulda was grinning up at Elsa, and it didn't take long for the rest of his family to notice the woman in their midst. They immediately began to celebrate and cheer. They grabbed Elsa and despite her shock, they soon threw Elsa at him. Reacting instinctively he grabbed her, and he felt a tingle of warmth from where her arm rested on his neck. Elsa smiled at him amused as he set her back down, but suddenly Bulda had grabbed her and was inspecting her.

"Wise eyes, regal nose, strong teeth!" Bulda stood back and threw her arms into the air. "She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Kristoff felt as if ice had frozen him. Elsa herself seemed much of the same, but then she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't together." Kristoff felt a pang in the region of his heart at her words.

Budla took it personally. Lifting up her chest she asked "What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man." There was a ding of Darkon's piano and Kristoff closed his eyes as his family began to sing to Queen Elsa.

**Bold = Kristoff**

Underlined = Elsa

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

_Weirdness of his feet?_

**Hey**

_And though we know he washes well_

_He always ends up sort of smelly._

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Sensitive and sweet!_

*smile*

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his peculiar brain dear,_

_His thing with the reindeer._

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

**This is not about me!**

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

**Can we please just**

**Stop talking about this?**

_No Way! So tell me, dear_

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

*chuckle*

_Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his unmanly blondness?_

_Or the way he covers_

_Up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_He's got a couple of bugs_

**No I don't!**

_His isolation is confirmation_

_Of his desperation for healing hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

**ENOUGH! It's not like that! **

**She's not for me.**

**Ok?**

_(blink, blink)_

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's a minor thing._

_The key component has no opponent_

_And there's never been another girl to bring_

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But we can clearly see_

_Her hand in yours will open doors,_

_You two were meant to be_

_We're not sayin' you can change him,_

_'Cause people don't really change. _

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed._

_Throw a little love their way._

_Throw a little love their way._

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out the best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's what it's all about!_

_Father!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But when push comes to shove._

_The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix a fixer-upper is_

_True! true!_

_True, true, true!_

_Love (True love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

_True..._

After being shoved around throughout the whole song, while Elsa smiled softly in amusement, yet keeping her hands from being anywhere near the trolls; they had finally shoved the two of them in a hole next to an arch. Just as Kristoff was beginning to recognize what was going on, Gothi the troll was standing before them. "Do you, Elsa, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-

Shocked Kristoff interrupted "Wait... what?"

Gothi gave Kristoff a look that seemed to ask if he was stupid. Than Gothi said "You're getting married!" And the trolls all sang out together one last time "LOVE!" Groaning Kristoff dropped his face to his hands in embarrassment.

* * *

**Well now that's that. Unfortunately I have lost where I was going next with this. HOWEVER, I am not a writer for nothing. In the spirit of Korean Drama, I am going to have a time gap for the next chapter. The story will continue and be concluded... we hope.**

**Please review. **

**Love you all.**


End file.
